Dream Riders
by Charm Caster1127
Summary: This is a story of a dream turned reality, and how the Dreams Riders became the Dragon Riders. But let me start at the beginning…
1. Dream Beginnings

**I've combined chapters 1-3 to make 1 longer chapter, the separate ones were to short to me.**

**Also, we're up to 3 follows and 3 favorites! :)**

* * *

**Dream Dragons**

**_This is a story of a dream turned reality, and how the Dreams Riders became the Dragon Riders. But let me start at the beginning…_**

**Lyra's POV**

My name is Lyra and at the moment I was sword-fighting with my archenemy in a secret arena with the seats full. Well except for the first row, even thought the stands were raised, no one sat in the front row. A picture of girl with boy's length brown hair, bright green eyes and a custom trans-sword-bow in hand, me in short, and a picture of Sarah with her long black hair in a braid and her evil black eyes, flashed on the scoreboard. Her clan colors (Blood-red dark and light gray) and crest (A bloody sword stabbing a dragon's heart) were clearly seen on her smoke-gray armor as her clan mates, from the bloody berserker clan, cheered on their leader.

"You can't defeat me Sarah and you know it!" I screamed my eyes narrowing down

"The only reason your little Riders' clan is still around is because you refuse to join a stronger clan!" she hissed back, lunging for my sensor, if she were to get to it not only me but my entire clan would lose.

"We may be smaller but we are _far_ nobler than you berserks!" I yelled earning cheers from the Dream Riders clan as I jabbed the opponent's sensor.

"AND THE DREAM RIDERS TAKE THE GAME 3 TO 2!" yelled the announcer

And the crowd went nuts.

* * *

**5 Years Later…**

"A little more to the left Cat, no that's too far!" I heard in the distance where a group of Dream Riders were hanging up their newly designed crest, an arched black dragon with green eyes on a cloud, on the wall of their underground base. Now that I was 18, my part in the clan was a bit more complex than when I was younger…

**Flashback**

_After all the clans did a performance, all of us 6th graders had to pick a clan, or try to make our own. All the clans were just too violent so far, than the last clan came up…The Dream Riders._

**End of Flashback******

* * *

"The Berserks have gone too far!" yelled Morgan, a senior warrior with plenty of Berserker butt-kicking expertise, and being a senior warrior myself, I had to agree. I mean, you don't just plant deadly stink bombs in a class room full of young 6th grade clan members! Not all of them were dream riders even, some were from 2 other small clans that are allied and were planning on merging with us. So here we were, Dream Riders (DR for short), Storm Chasers (SC), and the Freelancers (FL), all gathered in the DR's war room.

"We need to attack her head on!" yelled an enraged Storm Chaser warrior.

"Totally! You don't just attack young kids like that, clan or no clan!" choruses of agreement rang out in the room.

"Settle down!" I yelled "You'll get your chance on Saturday evening."

"All clan leaders and generals must stay for strategy planning! All others are dismissed!"

As I walked home I heard the squeak of metal, and turning around I saw a brunet haired green eyed boy with a strange metal foot.

* * *

Why did I follow him? I thought to myself, why on earth did I follow him?

**Flashback**

_When the boy ran off, I ran after him, into the woods by the school. Then I saw the dragons, and I knew that this was THE Hiccup standing in front of me, along with his friends and their dragons. Then Toothless must have smelled me, because his head snapped up as he growled in my direction. I ran away only to fall in to a hole-ish, cavern-thingy, filled with dragons._

**End of Flashback**

So now I was here, with a night fury sniffing me like there is no tomorrow, and oh great now it's calling its dragon friends over!

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I thought the human to be most intriguing, we weren't allowed to leave the cavern so I'd never seen one before, let alone one that smelled like dragon. I called my mommy over to see it; maybe it was a friendly human, it would explain the dragon sent all over it.

_"Don't be scared, I won't eat you like the elders say you humans think we do_!" I said, forgetting that most humans did not understand dragons.

"Why wouldn't I be scared, oh my god did you just talk!?" replied the human, fear spreading over both our faces.

_"Hold on tight!"_ I told her, as I put her on my back, and just like that we we're up in the cool night time sky full of stars.

* * *

**Lyra's POV**

"AAAHHHHHH!" I screamed when the dragon took off, my mind buzzing with questions: How can I understand dragons? Do all humans understand dragons? How did Hiccup get here? How do I explain this to my mom? Oh god, MY MOM! "Umm, can you put me down please, whatever your name is?"

_"You really are a strange human; I'm glad I got you out of there before they found out you could talk to dragons!"_ the dragon replied_ "I mean, the elders said it was a SUPPER rare gift! Not everyone has it you know."_

"Well that answers one of my questions." I said "what is your name?"

"Luna, what's yours?"

"Lyra"

"Doesn't that mean harp?"

"Yes, could we land now? I need to be getting home."

"Sure thing"

As we descended down, I couldn't help but notice the feeling I felt up here, it was so… free!

"Could I meet you tomorrow, maybe over by that pond near the cave?"

"Ok! See you!"

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Both human and dragon were scolded by their mother's, and both fell asleep with the thoughts of each other.


	2. Dream Family

**I just wanted to thank the people so far who took the time to ether read, favorite, and/or follow ether my story or myself so far... Thanks a Million to: StarsInMasonJars, Saphirabrightscale, Morginamomo, and, diana22httyd: you really made my day when I got the email, so thank you very much! This chapter is for you three!**

**Just a note that when a dragon talks it will sound like, well roars and growls, to any human except Lyra and will look like this: **_"Do you want to marf a Marfa?" _**Normal human talk will look like this: **"Do you want to marf a Marfa?" **and thoughts will look like this: **'Do you want to marf a Marfa?'

**I (once again) combined chapters 1-3 to make one longer chapter. My goal is to have each chapter at about 1,000 words (more or less) over the week. I will update three times every week on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays unless something comes up, in witch I will post a part of a chapter earlier on along with an update. Reviews are appreciated! Now on with the show!**

* * *

**Savvy's POV **

'Good grief, gum just does NOT come off shoes, does it? Maybe Lyra will know something.' I thought, as I walked to her house. But there was something very suspicious about the atmosphere… it was NEVER that quiet in Lyra's house. I mean she has a 10 year old little bro and sis, it's _always_ loud. The door was unlooked and ajar, so I walked in after knocking softly on the wood, and what I saw was Lyra, tear-streaked, bruised, and bloody, crouched down with a family photo and the twin's "lovies" clutched tightly in her hand staring down at a mark on the wooden floor… the Bloody Berserker Clan crest.

**Lyra's POV**

I came home after softball practice to change and eat diner before meeting Luna at the cove, but what I came home to; was Sarah holding a knife to my sibling's throats.

"Let them go Sarah!"

"Hello Lyra, nice of you to join the party."

"I mean it." I growled, reaching for my trans-bow-sword.

"Oh I _know_ you do, that's why I came prepared!" she cackled as 3 other Berserkers came out and attacked me. I defeated them easily, but not without Sarah landing a painful blow to my shoulders, and making her escape.

"Goodbye!"

"No!" I yelled "Eric, Sophie!" I fell to my knees clutching a photo and my sibling's baby toys close to my heart. About 5 minutes latter Savvy came by, shocked at what Sarah did, and comforted me.

"Don't worry Lyra, we'll get them back."

"I know, Savvy, but more than that she will _pay_ for what she did." I whispered "Can you keep a secret, a really big secret?"

"As long as it's not illegal, yes, I can keep a secret."

"Then follow me."

**Luna's POV**

Something was wrong I could smell it in the air. The human, Lyra, had not come back like she had promised. 'Maybe I should find her, not a possibility the humans would see me. Maybe I could wait until nightfall. No, mama would worry' _"Grrrr! What can I do!"_

"You could go to her"

_"Who was that." _I growled forgetting, once again, that humans, except Lyra, did not understand dragons.

"A friend I suppose, but my guess is that you're wondering how that human girl and I can understand dragons?" A man stepped out of the trees "But let me introduce myself; I am Loki, Norse god of mischief and the father of dragons among other things, and I am here to give you a gift."


	3. Dream Tumble

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! School was being a pain, parents were being stubborn: maybe I should consult Hiccup about the mater... Any who, Go check out Shadowdargon1317's stories and TheUnknownBlackHands Dragonstone stories! I'll be writing a Dragonstone story soon so read up! also chaeck out my profile for a poll debating my next stoiry! If you have any requests PM me OK? Now n with the show! Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dream Tumble

London a.k.a. The Cat's POV

Yesterday was a pain. Every 5 seconds someone would tell me to move the sign with our crest AGAIN! So tonight, I was taking a walk in the woods, when I saw Lyra and Savvy running by with about 5 other DR's following them. From the opposite end I heard a voice calling out to someone named… Toothless?

"In the name of music, what on earth is going on here!?" I yelled

"Lyra said she would explain when we get to, err, wherever we're going." Replied Morgan

"Speaking of which, where are we going?" asked Angel?

"Dido." Chirped Gabby and Clair

"INCOMEING!" yelled that voice from earlier as we proceeded to fall into one big mass of DR's, Vikings and Dragons, Wait? Vikings and Dragons! My mind didn't even get a chance to process my surroundings before my body exploded into pain to the point that I blacked out.

? Person POV

"INCOMEING!" a Viking boy shouted as the beings proceeded to fall into one big mass of Moderns, Vikings and Dragons. The tall man known as Loki lost control over the spell he was casting. As the magic entered the bodies, both human and dragon alike screamed as, they exploded into pain to the point of blacking out.

Hiccup's POV

"Toothless! Get back here now!"

Something has been bugging toothless for days, and now he's run off to Thor knows where. The gang and their dragons were following at a distance.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me where on earth Lyra's take ing us?"

"Don't ask me Cat, Lyra's got a mind of her own."

"INCOMING!" I yelled as we fell into a pile of dragons, Vikings, and humans. A Huge pile at that


End file.
